


Больше боли, Мэтт!

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, nordorst



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordorst/pseuds/nordorst
Summary: стоны Мэтта в эпизоде 2х20 имели последствия





	Больше боли, Мэтт!

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213642823.htm
> 
> Примечание: написано по внутрикомандной заявке: «Мэтт записывает свою часть, и Гарри случайно это слышит». Автор заранее предупреждает, что дел со звукозаписью не имел, поэтому впереди логики шагает фантазия.
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Гарри постоянно сталкивался с множеством проблем, решение которых находилось либо со временем, либо сиюминутно. Представить, что однажды его внутренний компас перестанет выводить его из трудностей, было невозможно: выдержка и сила воли у Гарри были если не железными, то определенно к этому стремились.

Быть актером — быть слаженной фигурой и душой, уметь контролировать свои рефлексы, свои эмоции, контролировать себя в целом, а значит, уметь держать лицо и, прости господи, руки. Гарри осваивал это ремесло постепенно, проходил шаг за шагом, одолевал ступень за ступенью и в итоге поднялся достаточно высоко, чтобы отсюда можно было разглядеть все ошибки и попытаться впредь их не совершать.

Но Гарри не учел одну простую, но коварную вещь, что чем выше ты поднимаешься, тем больнее падать — самый банальный закон человечества и очевидности, хотя, если на чистоту, падать неприятно вне зависимости от высоты.

Теперь же, когда они собрались для тонировки некоторых сцен, над которыми они работали последние два дня, Гарри впервые усомнился в верности своих мыслей. Стройный ряд обязанностей, планов, размышлений, знаний и бог весть чего, что помещалось в его аккуратно подстриженной голове, медленно превращался в отборного сорта кашу, которую с непосильным трудом он пытался переварить.

Потому что Мэтт записывал свою голосовую дорожку очень, очень эмоционально.

Они пересмотрели смонтированные кадры от и до, и половина сцен уже была озвучена, но теперь, когда Гарри находился в непосредственной близости от Мэтта и его голоса, конец света грозил случиться прямо сейчас.

Эмерод не выглядела смущенной. Она, сказав свою реплику, вновь отвлеклась на телефон, а взявший было себя в руки Гарри вздрогнул от попытки Мэтта попасть в точное время и произнести все те звуки, которые издают люди, когда им больно. Он пытался сфокусироваться на голых коленях Эмерод, магией астральных путешествий стремясь покинуть эти стены и обрести покой, но мурашки предательски поднимали волоски на затылке.

— Черт, — Мэтт засмеялся, привлекая внимание, и закинул голову, как будто это могло чем-то ему помочь. Этот жест открывал вид на длинную шею с острым кадыком, и Гарри невольно проследил неровную линию силуэта — от самого подбородка до ключиц. — Это невозможно! Мне кажется, что я делаю что-то не так!

Эмерод, видимо, заражаясь весельем, отложила телефон и обратилась во внимание. Гарри, как и подобало в подобной ситуации, тоже засмеялся, ощущая себя при этом непередаваемо странно.

Потому что это было совсем не смешно.

— Тебе не достает опыта, — поучительно заявила Эмерод, — ты недостаточно часто стонешь от боли. Попробуй заняться этим всерьез.

Мэтт расхохотался, а Гарри, мгновенно реагируя, нашел способ переключиться на один из самых глупых разговоров в его жизни. Стрелка на внутреннем компасе, кажется, стряхнула с себя пыль, начала вращаться и искать выход.

— Тебе нужен мотивационный толчок, — сказал Гарри, унимая желание вцепиться, например, в край стола, чтобы перенаправить напряжение. Тщетно — пальцы тут сжали собственное колено, и весь жест, впрочем, сразу же смазался в обычное похлопывание.

— Еще больше боли, Мэтт, — подсказала Эмерод, — у тебя парабатай умирает. Думай о нем, а не о Магнусе.

— О, — насмешливо протянул Мэтт и кинул на Гарри веселый взгляд, — я уверен, что мой талант оценит хотя бы Магнус.

Вообще-то, это было шуткой. И очень забавной, судя по реакции Эмерод.

Знал бы Мэтт, насколько он был близок к истине.

— Ладно, Пьеро, продолжай умирать, — обреченно вздохнула Эмерод и поднялась со своего стула. — Пойду на разведку к нашим, поищу водички. Вам взять?

— Да! — тут же среагировал Гарри, бутылка которого одиноко стояла на столе. Пустая пластмассовая бутылка, которая была намного умнее самого Гарри, чьи мысли не отпускала одна дурацкая идея.

Мэтт качнул головой и вернулся к перемотке эпизода, над которым разве что в воздухе не висело предупреждение о повышенном давлении. У Гарри это давление обозначалось не совсем в той полярности, где принято, а горячим ощущением уходило вниз и делало сегодняшнюю озвучку каким-то извращенным способом пыток. Он заметил, что сидит очень напряженным, поэтому попытался расслабиться и расставил ноги шире, воплощая непринужденность и оплот равнодушия.

Мэтт зазвучал снова.

Гипнотизируя взглядом пустую бутылку, Гарри старательно держал лицо. Он даже скучающе поднял брови и беспристрастно вытянул губы, как будто бы заинтересованность в работе ни разу его не касалась, закинул ногу на ногу, прижав щиколотку к колену, и кинул равнодушный, как ему казалось, взгляд на Мэтта.

Ни черта не помогло.

Горячим заполнило весь низ живота, мурашки буйной стаей двинулись к затылку, и Гарри едва сдержал порыв сжать пах рукой. Мэтт сдвинул брови, и его лицо действительно выражало боль, но каким-то седьмым, восьмым или десятым чувством Гарри видел в этом другое. И не мог не представлять.

Алек на экране осел на пол, Мэтт быстро облизал губы.

Гарри почувствовал, что начинает ерзать. Ненавязчиво, но очень заметно, особенно когда никаких движений рядом не было. Голос Мэтта стал просачиваться под кожу, растекаться горячим медом, сбивать дыхание. Прежде не было подобных ситуаций, Гарри всегда справлялся с наваждением, но в этот раз все его существо объявило забастовку терпению.

— Ну что?

Гарри понял, что вопрос предназначался ему, только по тишине, электрическим разрядом затрещавшей в ушах. Он осоловело уставился на Мэтта, предчувствуя, что на лице написана каждая неприличная мысль, но, к его ужасному стыду, предателем было не лицо.

Мэтт, разомкнув губы, неверяще и как-то очень потрясенно пялился на его, черт возьми, стояк, который никак не получилось скрыть сведенными коленями.

— Эротично, — вполне себе честно ответил Гарри.

Мэтт поднял глаза, Гарри стоически посмотрел на него в ответ. Неловкое молчание повисло тяжелой каплей, готовое вот-вот сорваться.

Гарри отвел взгляд первым.

— Я, пожалуй, схожу подышу воздухом, — не глядя на Мэтта, заключил Гарри, но с места не сдвинулся. Он несколько мгновений сидел тихо, потом посмотрел на все еще молчавшего Мэтта и только теперь занервничал. — Надеюсь, твои чувства не оскорблены?

На самом деле, Гарри было ужасно страшно. Вся эта ситуация сейчас могла поставить крест на многом: на отношениях с Мэттом, на их совместной работе, на собственной точке зрения, на окружении и даже на карьере, хотя Гарри и понимал, что сегодня приемлемы многие... нюансы.

— Каким воздухом? — Мэтт, кажется, пришел в себя, и Гарри отметил, что тот перестал олицетворять недоумение всего человечества. — У нас еще запись совместных дублей.

Гарри уставился на него, явно не расслышав.

— И стул свой ближе двигай.

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь перезаписывать эту... драматичную сцену, полную горя и неподдельной трагедии семейства Лайтвудов.

Мэтт повернулся к нему, глядя чрезвычайно весело. Гарри прочел в его жесте какую-то скрытую манипуляцию, но не потрудился обдумать это и, пришпоренный раскрытым секретом, со стуком поставил свой стул рядом со стулом Мэтта.

— Я серьезно, — предупредил Гарри, чувствуя подступающее волнение. Что-то шло не так. То есть, вряд ли в чьи-нибудь планы когда-либо входило раскрытие собственного возбуждения, еще и в рабочее время. И вряд ли кого-то особо обрадует, если спустя веки вечные он обнаружит, что его член поднимается при стонах парня. Гарри не был ни тем, ни другим, он просто пытался выполнять свою работу.

Он ведь даже никогда не фантазировал ни о чем подобном! Оставалось только лелеять надежду на то, что Мэтт — самый понимающий на свете человек, поэтому он не станет придавать этому особое значение. В конце концов, можно ведь как-то объяснить и доказать, что эротичные стоны — это всегда, в той или иной степени, звучит возбуждающе, и неважно, кто их издает.

Ну, если уж ничего не сработает, вера останется только на чудо.

Гарри уселся рядом, чувствуя просто катастрофический дискомфорт. Но уйти он не мог — нужно было как можно доходчивее объяснить или доказать, что его стояк — абсолютно нормальная реакция. И желательно все свести к шутке или около того.

Мэтт отложил свой телефон на стол и развернулся к нему, выглядя все еще слишком хорошо и бодро. Это мог быть обманный шарм, чтобы не вводить Гарри в смятение, этакая поддержка, друг номер один, я ни за что не покажу, что меня это ужасно смутило и ты вмиг мне опротивел.

— Эротично.

Гарри не понял.

— Значит, это — эротично, — продолжил Мэтт хмыкая. — Ты раньше не мог сказать? Я сижу тут, как идиот, выстанываю над микрофоном и смущаю коллег. Уверен, Эмерод ушла именно поэтому.

— Надеюсь, она захватит мне воды, — все еще в заблуждении глядя на Мэтта, ответил Гарри. — Твоя боль очень болезненно сказывается на моей репутации.

Мэтт поднял брови. Нет, серьезно? Почему ему так весело?

— Твое довольное лицо вводит меня в заблуждение, Мэттью. Нет смысла молчать о том, что и так само громко за себя говорит. Еще немного и я поверю, что мой стояк смешон.

— Что... — Мэтт, уставившись на него в какой-то необъяснимой эмоции, не смог договорить, зайдясь в беззвучном смехе, и закрыл лицо рукой.

Гарри поджал губы, чувствуя, как щеки загораются не то от смущения, не от стыда и злости. Мэтт вел себя так, будто чужое унижение было для него наилучшим способом развлечения и утешения собственного эго. И это просто сводило с ума от неизвестности — то, что хотел сказать Мэтт, все еще оставалось за ним.

— Прости, я не поэтому смеюсь, — Мэтт потер ладонями лицо и виски и, вроде бы приходя в себя, повернулся. — Гарри, я... Просто смущен. Извини.

Гарри опустил глаза. И ошалело уставился на широкую ладонь Мэтта, легшую ему на бедро.

Она медленно прошлась до колена и замерла, будто в нерешительности, а после соскользнула ниже и, подхватив, отставила ногу шире. Гарри обомлел, не представляя, происходило это в самом деле или где-то на задворках его подсознания, но тепло чужой руки на собственном паху было вполне себе реальным.

Нарочная медлительность повысила градус на пару единиц. Гарри поднял глаза на Мэтта и так и застыл с раскрытым ртом, потому что...

Он не издал ни звука. Медленная широкая ладонь вдруг уверенно сжала член через штаны и — Гарри вцепился в сиденье под собой — пришла в движение.

Сейчас Мэтт не смеялся. Сейчас он выглядел до нелепого смущенным и сосредоточенным, но тем не менее — заинтересованным и, кажется, даже довольным. Гарри постеснялся бы встретиться с ним взглядом, поэтому посмотрел на экран, где на паузе Алек Лайтвуд падал ниц.

Ох, эта дурацкая сцена!..

Дышать было страшно. Страшно было сделать лишний вздох, потому что в образовавшейся неловкой тишине все казалось неприлично громким. Гарри почувствовал, что поддает бедрами — ускоряясь вместе с жаркой ладонью. Он приподнял таз, удерживаясь за сиденье, и попытался потереться об руку так, как ему хотелось.

Мэтт позволил. Он остановился и, дождавшись, когда Гарри найдет наилучшую точку соприкосновения, принялся понятливо следовать ей.

Гарри вновь опустился на стул и, ссутулившись, неотрывно смотрел на длинные пальцы. Мокрое пятно на его штанах проступило так отчетливо, что на светлых подушечках то и дело оставался влажный след. Его колено соприкасалось с коленом Мэтта, и тот, будто читая его мысли, подставил свое под — чтобы в следующее мгновение поднять его и раскрыть Гарри еще больше.

Это какое-то издевательство мироздания. Иначе с чего им заниматься подобным прямо на тонировке.

Сейчас Гарри был слишком занят собственными ощущениями, поэтому если бы даже кто-то вошел, он не уверен, что смог бы остановиться. Рука Мэтта — властная и знающая — не оставляла ему ни шанса, и в следующий миг Гарри запрокинул голову и выгнул спину, продолжая забирать последние крупицы и двигаться.

Наверное, мир сошел с орбиты и потерял курс, потому как ощущение пространства и времени перестало существовать. Гарри не хотел думать, ему требовалось лишь ухватиться за реальность, которая выворачивала его наизнанку с каждым последующим выдохом. Зачем-то пришел на ум протокол о пожарной безопасности у двери, а еще вопрос — можно ли заниматься сексом в рабочее время? Мысли завернулись в огромное перекати поле и унеслись, оставив за собой пустую глухую степь.

Гарри не был готов открывать глаза. Мэтт все молчал и не убирал руку.

Прошла целая вечность, когда, наконец, Мэтт нарушил тишину:

— У тебя есть во что переодеться?

Было трудно собрать свою способность распознавания речи, чтобы сообразить, что обращались к нему, что мир продолжал существовать дальше и что курс планеты вновь вернулся на прежний путь. Но Гарри сделал шумный вдох носом и попытался вспомнить.

— В гардеробной, кажется, что-то было...

Он вскрикнул от неожиданности и в одну короткую секунду вывалился из мира зазеркалья, когда Мэтт вылил ему на пах свою оставшуюся воду. И посмотрел во все глаза, искренне недоумевая, какого черта тот наделал.

— Не очень скрытно, зато не наводит на лишние мысли, — пояснил Мэтт, отпивая глоток, оставшийся на самом дне бутылки. Он усмехнулся и закрутил крышку, облизывая губы. — Иди за штанами, я попробую записать эту чертову сцену.

— Да уж, спасибо, — спешно выговорил Гарри, поднимаясь на ослабленные после оргазма ноги. — Очень продумано и без палева. Теперь люди будут думать, что я пью слишком много воды. Слишком много.

— За что именно спасибо? — Мэтт поднял на него многозначительный взгляд, и Гарри в который раз потерял дар речи, правда, теперь собрать мысли было относительно проще.

Гарри посмотрел на него, не скрывая зажегшегося азарта. Но решил, что ответить — значит дать Мэтту повод считать себя хозяином положения. Штаны были испорчены, но самочувствие было точно выше прежнего. Уходя из комнаты, Гарри в последний момент ненавязчиво поинтересовался:

— Тебе штаны захватить или сам дойдешь? — он кивнул на Мэтта, и тот, не сообразив, проследил за его взглядом. — Потому что воду, которую я попросил принести Эмерод, я намерен выпить.

Сначала вновь повисла неловкая пауза. А потом Мэтт спрятал лицо в ладонях, и в его голосе отчетливо зазвенела улыбка:

— Да твою же...


End file.
